Qina
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol helps protect a Red Cross hospital.


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Author's note: Despite being incarcerated in internment camps, thousands of Japanese-Americans fought for America in WWII. They served in all the branches of the United States Armed Forces, including the United States Merchant Marines. However, the majority of Japanese-Americans serving in the American Armed Forces during World War II enlisted in the army.**

**The 442nd Infantry Regiment became the most decorated unit in U.S. military history. The related 522nd Field Artillery Battalion liberated the infamous Dachau concentration camp. Other Japanese-American units also included the 100th Infantry Battalion, the Varsity Victory Volunteers, and the Military Intelligence Service.**

**The Japanese-American names in this story are those of real soldiers who fought and received medals during WW2.**

**Qina**

**By Suzie2b**

**The Rat Patrol intercepted a frantic radio call for help. The Germans had a company of Americans pinned down north of ****Qina. That was nearly ninety miles from where they currently were.**

**Moffitt said, "The reception was poor. We were cut off before I could get any real information beyond their general location."**

**Hitch asked, "Are we going to go give them a hand, sarge?"**

**Troy thought about it, blowing cigarette smoke from his nose and mouth, then said, "Bad reception means the chances that anyone other than us hearing that call is nonexistent. But we already have an assignment…"**

**Tully said, "It's recon, sarge. A 'look 'n see' mission. Can't we 'look 'n see' a day or two from now?"**

**Moffitt agreed. "He's right, Troy. That German base isn't going to go anywhere."**

**Troy looked at his men and finally nodded. "Yeah, let's shake it."**

**##################**

**The two jeeps skimmed the desert floor. An hour later the sand had turned to hard packed dirt. The landscape was rocky and dotted with hills. When the town of Qina came into view, the Rat Patrol turned north. They drove until they began to hear the telltale sounds of battle.**

**Hitch and Tully drove to the top of a hill and stopped. Below they could see what appeared to be an American company surrounded by a German armored company. The odds were not in the Americans favor.**

**Moffitt knew the answer before he asked, "How do you want to do this?"**

**Troy replied, "Like we always do. Hit 'em hard and fast. Circle around from opposite sides."**

**The sergeants climbed into the back of each jeep, readying themselves and the 50s for the coming fight.**

**The odds changed almost immediately as the jeeps were expertly maneuvered around the Germans, moving too fast for the tanks and mortars to take aim. Grenades were used to disable the armor as they sped by first one German vehicle, than another. 50 caliber slugs cut down anyone who got in the way.**

**Finally, the Germans decided to cut their losses and broke off the attack to limp away into the desert. And the Rat Patrol let them go. Hitch and Tully took them to check on the Americans.**

**As they stopped, a man hurried to meet them. One of them said, "I am Captain Allan Ohata. You must have heard our call for assistance."**

**Troy hopped out of the back of the jeep and pulled his goggles down. "Yes, sir. I'm Sergeant Sam Troy." Moffitt appeared next to him and Troy said, "This is Sergeant Jack Moffitt. Casualties, captain?"**

**Ohata sighed. "Too many I'm afraid. We are an infantry being transported to the Atlas Mountains. We stood no chance against the armor those Germans had."**

"**How many men do you have, sir?"**

"**We were eighty strong … but now I'm not sure."**

**Troy looked at Moffitt and said, "Take Hitch and the med kits. See what you can do." He then looked at Tully. "Find out how many trucks are salvageable."**

**Tully got out of the jeep. "Right, sarge."**

**Captain Ohata said, "Thank you for your help, sergeant." He called over his second in command. "Corporal Nelson will show you where the wounded are being triaged."**

**Nelson said, "Yes, sir. Right this way, gentlemen."**

**With med kits in hand Moffitt and Hitch followed the corporal.**

**##################**

**Tully started to go from truck to truck assessing which were worth trying to fix up. By the time he'd reached the forth, he was already getting frustrated by what he was seeing. Tully sighed and took a quick look around. He'd noticed the young man watching him from a distance after he'd checked the first truck. Tully twirled the matchstick around and into the corner of his mouth, then waved the soldier over.**

**The young man looked around and realized that Tully was waving at him. Tentatively, he walked over and stood in front of the tall, lanky American. Tully asked, "What's your name?"**

"**I'm called Private Barney Fushimi Hajiro."**

**Tully smiled. "Barney, huh." He nodded and Tully said, "Okay, Barney, I could use some help getting some of these trucks runnin'. Would you like the job?"**

**Barney's face lit up and he grinned. "I would very much like to help you…"**

"**Private Tully Pettigrew. There's usually tools in a few of the trucks. See if you can find some while I go talk to my sergeant for a minute."**

**With a slight bow Barney ran off to do his new friend's bidding.**

**Tully went back to the jeeps where Troy was still talking to Captain Ohata. He interrupted their conversation saying, "Excuse me, sir. It looks like the majority of your trucks were targets. I've only checked four so far and the engines have been blown up by artillery."**

**Ohata gave a nod. "It was obvious that the Germans were trying to destroy our transportation so there would be no chance of escape."**

**Tully gave a nod and looked at Troy. "I'll do what I can to get enough of 'em goin', but it's going to take all night and I can't guarantee anything. I sure could use some help."**

**Troy said, "Do the best you can, Tully." He looked at the captain. "Do you have any men that could give him a hand?"**

**Ohata said, "Certainly. I will take care of it personally."**

**When Tully returned with his tool box and spare parts, he found Barney with a canvas bag of tools inside the engine compartment of one of the damaged trucks. "Found one that's worth fixin'?"**

**Barney looked at the other private with a smile. "I believe so. The shell missed the truck, but it blew out a tire and did some damage on the passenger side. So far the engine appears sound."**

**Tully return the smile. "Great. At least it's a start. Captain Ohata is going to send us some help."**

**It wasn't long before five more of the captain's men showed up and got to work.**

**##################**

**Moffitt and Hitch worked with two medics to help treat the wounded. Most of the men that had been injured in the German attack were in bad shape with shrapnel and bullet wounds, and others were missing limbs. There was a lot of walking wounded as well who were willing to help in any way possible.**

**Of the eighty men Captain Ohata started with there were fifty wounded and ten dead, but the number of dead would change before they would get to a hospital.**

**Ohata had Corporal Nelson assign men on watch while others were trying to salvage what supplies they could.**

**After several hours, Moffitt reported to Troy, "We've done everything possible, but I'm afraid more will die before we can get help. There's not enough morphine to keep them comfortable, we're already out of sulfa, and there is little plasma available. Hitch is starting to ask for donors of the blood types needed."**

**Troy gave a nod. "Okay, there's not much we can do until Tully and Ohata's men get some of the trucks running. Check for the closest field hospital."**

"**I've already done so and there's a Red Cross hospital back in Qina."**

"**I think we should contact them. Even if they can't get out here to help, they can make things ready for when we get there." Troy dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it to make sure it went out as he said, "You stick with Hitch and the medics. I'll make that call to the hospital."**

**##################**

**Tully and the other men were working in pairs with flashlights as the sun went down. His collection of spare parts was dwindling and they were getting low on both electrical and duct tape.**

**Tully was working with Barney on a second truck when the younger man asked, "Where are you from, Tully?"**

**Without looking away from his job, Tully replied, "I was born and raised in Kentucky. How 'bout you?"**

"**I was born in Hawaii."**

**Tully glanced at him. "Hawaii? When did your family immigrate?"**

**Barney said, "I am Nisei. My parents moved from Hiroshima to Maui during World War I. I was working the sugarcane fields there when I was drafted."**

"**What's Nisei mean?"**

"**It means that I'm second generation Japanese-American. I am the eldest of nine."**

**Tully said, "That's one heck of a family."**

**Barney smiled. "Yes, it is. I miss them." He hesitated, then said, "I received a letter a while back. They've been relocated to an internment camp in California."**

**Tully looked at his new friend, his eyes telling just how he felt. "I'm real sorry to hear that."**

"**All of the Japanese-Americans that weren't drafted or joined voluntarily were sent to the camps on the United States mainland. It is said it's for their own good and safety after what happened at Pearl Harbor."**

**Tully really didn't know what to say … it was sad. There was little to no evidence that the Japanese living in America had been disloyal to their adoptive country, and yet they were being treated like prisoners.**

**##################**

**It was after midnight when Troy showed up looking for Tully. He found the private alone, still working on a truck. "How's it going, Tully?"**

**He took the flashlight out of his mouth and said, "It's goin', sarge. Out of the eight trucks we've been able to salvage three."**

"**That's better than nothing. The Red Cross has a hospital in Qina. I radioed and was told they would send us some help. By the way, I thought Captain Ohata sent you some people to give you a hand."**

**Tully said, "He did. When it got down to just this one, I sent them to get some rest."**

**Troy stared at his private knowing, then said, "Why don't you leave that for the morning. You need to get some sleep."**

"**I'm almost done…"**

"**No, clean yourself up hit the sack. Have you eaten anything since we got here?"**

**Tully jumped down off the fender and shut down the flashlight. "Yeah, Hitch brought me some dinner while the others went to eat theirs." He wiped his hands on a rag as he asked, "How many men are left in Captain Ohata's unit?"**

**Troy gave a sigh as he replied, "Twenty … and half of those are walking wounded. At last count there were ten dead. The rest of them are in bad shape."**

"**They didn't stand a chance, did they, sarge."**

"**The Germans had them out gunned with artillery. If we hadn't showed up to assist, they'd all be dead now."**

**##################**

**Tully sat up on his bedroll with a tired sigh. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair before he noticed Moffitt standing next to him. He got to his feet and took the offered mug of coffee. "Thanks."**

**Moffitt smiled. "Troy told me you had a late night, so we let you sleep a bit longer."**

**Tully glanced around their small camp. "Where's Troy and Hitch?"**

"**Hitch went to help the medics and Troy said he was going to speak with the captain."**

"**I have to get back to work on that last truck."**

**Moffitt said, "Not until after you've had some breakfast. It's staying warm on the fire. Now that you're up I'm heading over to help with the wounded."**

**As the sergeant walked away, Tully went to have his breakfast.**

**##################**

**Troy found Captain Ohata eating his breakfast as he was going over a map. "Morning, captain. Were you able to get some sleep?"**

**Ohata swallowed, then said, "Very little I'm afraid, sergeant. Were you able to get through to that hospital?"**

"**Yes, sir, and they're sending us some help so we can get your men to Qina."**

"**One of my corpsman, Private Mikio Hasemoto, reported a while ago that two more men died last night."**

**Troy said, "I'm sorry, captain."**

**Ohata handed his half empty plate to a passing private and said, "I have no desire for food this morning. How are things going with the trucks?"**

"**Private Pettigrew says he and your men were able to get three of them going."**

"**Only three. Those Germans really did a number on us." Ohata shook his head sadly and said, "So many lives lost to this war. How long can it last?"**

**Troy said, "It can last as long as it has to, sir. Until the Germans, the Japanese, and the rest of Axis surrender." He realized what he's said and kicked himself mentally. "Sorry, captain. I meant no disrespect."**

"**For what? Mentioning the Japanese?" Troy nodded and Ohata smiled slightly as he said, "I am Nisei, which literally means 'second generation'. I am as American as you are, sergeant." Troy gave him a bit of a smile and Ohata continued with, "Now, when are the hospital people due to arrive?"**

"**They should be here in a few hours, sir."**

**##################**

**After finishing up with the truck, Tully met Hitch at the jeeps to help get them ready for the day. "How're the wounded doing?"**

**Hitch sighed as he straightened up from going over the engine. "Two more died last night."**

**Tully frowned as he pushed Olive's hood up and said, "I hope the Red Cross gets here soon."**

**It was just about 10am when one of Captain Ohata's men reported that the Red Cross had been spotted and would be there in about ten minutes.**

**Relief washed over the camp as three ambulances and three trucks pulled in. Doctors and nurses got out of the vehicles and followed Corporal Nelson to where the wounded were. Corpsmen began to unload medical supplies with the help of any able bodied men who hadn't otherwise been assigned duties.**

**As the doctors and nurses worked through the sea of wounded bodies, administering plasma and morphine as needed, they assessed who the worst of the wounded were and had them loaded into the ambulances. The others would be riding to the hospital in the trucks. Ninety minutes later the wounded had been attended to and ready to go. Everyone crowded into the trucks, and with the Rat Patrol as escort, they were on their way.**

**##################**

**By the time they got to the hospital one more man died from his wounds. The worst of the wounded were taken straight into surgery, where doctors were already waiting for them.**

**Troy went to report to the commander while Moffitt replenished their medical supplies. Hitch and Tully went to the motor pool to refuel the jeeps and top off the radiators.**

**When Moffitt got to the jeeps he stowed a med kit in each jeep and asked, "Are we ready to go?"**

**Tully nodded. "All set, sarge."**

"**I'm sure Troy will want to get going as soon as possible. We still have a recon mission to complete."**

**Sure enough, a few minutes later Troy arrived and, after being assured by his men that all was ready, said, "Let's shake it."**

**However, when they were probably twenty miles from Qina, they spotted a German company. They quickly took cover and Troy and Moffitt took binoculars to the top of a hill. They watched the Germans as they made their way across the desert.**

**Moffitt said, "Do you want to bet they're looking for the captain and his men?"**

**Troy lowered his glasses as he said, "I'll pass on that bet. They probably went back to where we found them. When they didn't find anyone there, they decided to check the hospital." He looked at the Germans one last time. "Let's go."**

"**Back to Qina?"**

"**They aren't prepared to hold off a company like that. They'll need all the help they can get."**

**##################**

**Hitch and Tully got them back to the Red Cross hospital as fast as they could.**

**The jeeps stopped in front of 1****st**** Lieutenant March's office headquarters. Troy got out and said to Hitch, "Moffitt and I will go tell the commander what's coming. I need you and Tully to go warn the hospital and tell Captain Ohata to ready what men he can."**

**By the time the German company came into view 1****st**** Lieutenant March and Captain Ohata's men were as ready as they could be.**

**Troy and his men had positioned themselves where they could see the enemy and easily get out of Qina when the time came.**

**Tully sat behind the wheel of the jeep and asked Moffitt, who was in back, "They can't really attack the hospital, can they?"**

**The sergeant sighed. "According to the rules of war they can't, but I've never known the Germans to follow the rules."**

**Troy checked the approaching Germans with binoculars and said, "They've stopped."**

**Moffitt looked through his own glasses as he questioned, "What are they up to?"**

**Tully said, "Maybe they're going to follow those rules you were talkin' about after all."**

"**Could be. But why come here if they don't intend to attack?"**

**Hitch popped a pink bubble and said sarcastically, "Maybe they want to make sure the captain and his men made it here."**

**Troy said, "Actually, it looks like they're waiting to see if the fight will come to them."**

"**Are we going to give them what they want?"**

**Troy thought about it for a minute, weighing the options. Finally he said, "With a hospital full of wounded I don't want to chance a shelling."**

**Tully said, "What if we take out those two tanks they've got? There won't be any shelling then."**

"**What are you suggesting?"**

"**I've got my M9."**

**Moffitt smiled as he said, "You mean this bazooka I'm always stepping over."**

**Tully nodded. "I should be able to blow those tanks up without a problem."**

**Troy said, "We'd have to get closer then I'd like."**

"**All I need is 109 yards, sarge."**

**Hitch offered, "What if we draw fire, sarge? That would give Tully a chance to take out the tanks."**

**Troy looked at Moffitt, who said, "I think it's worth a try."**

**Troy gave a nod. "Okay. Tully, get set up while I let March and Ohata know what we're doing."**

**After the sergeant quickly walked away, Moffitt said, "Hitch, make sure that 50 is fully loaded while I take care of this one."**

**Tully got out of the jeep and got his trusty bazooka from the back. He loaded one of the small rockets into it and set it on the passenger seat with two more rockets.**

**When Troy returned, they were ready to go and the sergeant said, "All right. Hitch and I go out first to draw their fire. Tully, when they're preoccupied with us, you get around to where those tanks are. You're not going to have a lot of time." The private nodded. "Let's go, Hitch."**

**The driver started the engine and they were off.**

**Tully started the jeep and waited with Moffitt for the right time. When it came, the sergeant gave the order and Tully sped off.**

**It only took seconds for Tully to get into position and jump out of the jeep. As he reached for the bazooka, bullets ricocheted off Olive's metal side.**

**Moffitt opened fire with the 50 as Tully knelt down on one knee and steadied the bazooka on his shoulder. Then he took quick and careful aim before firing the first rocket. Even as the first tank blew up, Tully was reaching for a second rocket.**

**Moffitt yelled to be heard over the gunfire, "Quickly, Tully!"**

**The private swung back around to see the turret on the second tank beginning to turn its long barrel in their direction. Tully settled the bazooka on his shoulder and fired … just as the tank did the same.**

**The rocket hit its mark, but the tank's shell sailed overhead and exploded just yards from the jeep. Sand and shrapnel rained down on Moffitt and Tully as they ducked down. Then Tully tossed the bazooka on the seat and got in behind the wheel to join the fight.**

**That's when two of 1****st**** Lieutenant March's halftracks roared out of Qina. They were full of a combination of the 1****st**** Lieutenant's men and Captain Ohata's, armed and ready to fight.**

**During the firefight some German 30 caliber bullets found their way into the engine compartment of Hitch's jeep. Steam began to rise from under the hood as the vehicle sputtered and soon stopped. While Troy continued with the 50, Hitch grabbed a machine gun from its fender holster and took cover next to the jeep.**

**One of the German halftracks lurched forward and headed for the stranded Americans.**

**Tully spotted the predicament his friends were in, but couldn't break off to go help. He had to concentrate on the fight he and Moffitt were in.**

**However, one of the American halftracks was able to get to Troy and Hitch to head off the Germans.**

**Tully led the enemy in circles until they couldn't fire their weapons without hitting their comrades. One of the Germans threw a hand grenade at the jeep and it landed on the passenger seat floor. Tully didn't hesitate—he reached down, came up with the grenade, threw it back to the Germans in one smooth move. It exploded as it landed at their feet.**

**1****st**** Lieutenant March sent two more halftracks out. As the fight continued, the Germans took out one of the American halftracks, killing the driver instantly when the grenade that had been thrown blew up under the vehicle's engine. Privates Tony Jackson, Kaoru Moto, and Jeff Miller were able to get clear of the burning wreck just before it exploded.**

**Germans ran out on foot to take the Americans prisoner, but ended up in hand-to-hand combat when they wouldn't give up.**

**It was an hour later when the Germans decided they'd had enough and broke off the fight to run. The American halftracks began to give chase, but Moffitt had Tully head them off to stop them. The sergeant yelled, "It's over! Let them go!"**

**Someone yelled back, "But, sergeant…"**

"**No! There are wounded to get back to Qina's hospital!"**

**The wounded—both American and German—were loaded up and transported to the Red Cross hospital. The dead would be buried. Tully tied a rope to the front of Bertha and towed her back to the motor pool for repairs.**

**##################**

**The Rat Patrol got out of the fight with minor cuts and bruises. However, Captain Ohata lost three more of his men and 1****st**** Lieutenant March lost four.**

**Moffitt didn't look at his fellow sergeant when he stepped up next to him. "What happens now?"**

**Troy replied, "Captain Ohata's mission to the Atlas Mountains has been canceled for now. He doesn't have enough men left to pull it off. 1****st**** Lieutenant March will send for transportation as soon as the wounded are well enough to travel to Benghazi's hospital."**

"**What about us?"**

**Troy was now watching his two privates, as was Moffitt, and said, "Back to our recon mission tomorrow morning." He frowned curiously. "What are they doing?"**

**Moffitt smiled. "Privates Barney Fushimi Hajiro and Kaoru Moto are trying to teach Hitch and Tully some of the moves Hitch saw used out there during that little hand-to-hand. I believe it's called jujutsu."**

**They watched as Hitch tried to mimic the moves Moto had showed him … and ended up flat on his back with a grunt. Tully watched Barney demonstrate some moves, but ended up pinned in seconds.**

**Troy grinned as his men got up to try again. "Jujutsu, huh? Never heard of it."**

**Moffitt said, "I've been watching them. It appears to consist of kicking and punching. Body throws of different types and a kind of wrestling."**

**Hitch and Tully were taller than their Japanese-American counterparts and it was used against them. They appeared to be ungainly and uncoordinated, but they kept trying until they had a couple of simple moves somewhat conquered.**

**When Moto and Barney had to get back to work, Hitch and Tully joined their amused sergeants. Hitch smiled and asked, "What do you think, sarge? With a little practice do you think we could incorporate jujutsu into our fighting techniques?"**

**Troy said, "Well, from what I just witnessed I think with practice you two might be able to entertain the enemy."**

**Tully said, "They only showed us a couple of moves and we need to practice to get good at it."**

**Moffitt smiled. "Just keep practicing and we'll see what happens."**

**Troy chuckled and said, "Until then stick with what you know. Now, let's go get something to eat and some rest. We're out of here in the morning."**

**##################**

**Stay tuned…**


End file.
